The fate that brought us
by fallenwings13
Summary: Mizuki Nana, a Hyotei actually, but now she is half Rikkaidai student. But why!


The faith that brought us

"Damn!!! You're an ass Atobe!!!" The long black haired girl cursed him while she pointed at him desperately, "What do you think you are?!"

"That's rude. I'm you're senpai." He raised an eyebrow when he replied while crossing his hand firmly, "Do as I said –we said."

She glared the Hyotei regulars and narrowed her eyes, "Even I can hack those little securities, but that doesn't means I need to go there!!" she yelled.

"Kana"

"Hmph!" She looked away ignorantly while crossing her arms, "I said no is a no."

"Kana" He repeated.

"Nu-uh!"

"Arn, you better do it or you'll not getting the extra dessert for the next two weeks, na Kabaji?"

"Usu"

After a short thinking moment, she let out a defeat sigh,"Okay, okay!!! I'll get it." She finally agreed as she looked down, "I'll beat you to pulp if I screw." She muttered annoyingly.

Oshitari Yuushi smirked, "That's our Kana."

"Don't push yourself, Kana-chan." Ohtori Choutarou warned with his innocent look.

"I'll shout you IF you're really get that data." Shishido Ryou muttered.

"That's Gekokujyou for you." Hiyoshi Wakashi smirked.

Mukahi Gakuto assured, "We'll support you if you're really in the big pinch!!"

It's your fault if they captured me because I hack their system. She cursed softly while she rode back home with the tennis regular team. Mizuki Kana, a manager of the Hyotei tennis regular. Even she was their manager; she never saw them as the rich spoilt brats and a famous people like those fan girls of them. Kana was only 6 months entering the school and being asked to be a manager when she was accidentally practiced on their courts in break time. It's only coincident or stupidity? Like she care.

Now the problem is they suddenly asked her to go hack the Rikkaidai Daigoku Fuzoku that was infamous with their school that goes up to University and always being prestigious than Hyotei (in tennis too). Asking her out-of-blue and now she need to answer 'yes' or 'sure'? No! Of course not! She was not that stupid to be order around easily. But they always bribed her with sweet things and she ends up agreeing.

The next day…

"Alright, all set." The dark silver eyed girl opened her laptop secretly in the locker room of the tennis club in Rikkaidai. Atobe had informed the school that she was absent today and she was sent by him directly for the next two days. Kana smiled and went into the point of the network system. It was like a dream that I was really coming here to hack those systems, she thought weakly.

Kana typed and typed until she found the desktop like she wanted. Kana let out a satisfaction smile and smirked, "Got it."

In the same time, Kana heard steps coming toward the locker room and she immediately closed her laptop and hid on one of the farthest locker. Luckily she was wearing free from uniform, so if she really found out by someone, they won't notice that she was from Hyotei. Anyway, the door opened wide and revealed the boys wearing Rikkaidai uniform and they all had their tennis bag swung on their shoulder.

"Finally!! Yukimura-buchou will join us again!!" The red haired boy exclaimed as he blew a bubble gum from his mouth.

"This year, we will be going to win for sure." The dark-skinned boy with no hair at all muttered as he put down his bag on the brown seat.

The silver haired boy smirked, "Of course."

The purple haired boy pushed his spectacle to his nose bridge, "The menu will be harder from now on." He fixed his gaze toward the close lid eyed boy.

"Of course, 2 times –no 3 times than the normal." He smirked.

"What!!" The messy black haired boy pouted.

The taller boy with his dark hat glared around, "Don't complain."

They all put off their jersey and about to walk out with only racquet on their hand outside the locker. Kana suddenly shouted when she found a weird thing on her shoulder.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!"

The regulars stopped walking and quickly turned their attention toward the scream sound. One of them was smirking. Gotcha'!

Kana fell down quickly and she tried to stand up when a hand offered toward her. She tilted her head in paled. She took the hand and she brushed her black skirt slowly when she realized all the suspicious eyes directed toward her.

"Can you explain why you're hiding here?" the closed eyelids spoke when he let the girl took his help offer.

"Wait. Who put those things inside the locker from the beginning?!" She madly said as she pointed the locker that she used to hide herself.

"Me."

The silver haired boy half-smiled and half-smirked admitted without hesitation in front of the victim of his own tricks. He got what he wanted in matter-of-fact.

Kana groaned a little and then quickly she let out a defeated sigh, "Okay, I have my own situation here…" She mumbled softly.

The regulars exchanged look and decided to hear the explanation from the girl.

"So, you've been sent here by Atobe?" Marui asked one more time again toward the girl who sat in the middle of the standing regulars, he was one of them. They've been listening to the girl who explained her situation shortly and clearly, but for a good listener, they need to check twice, so Marui did it.

Kana nodded and let out a boring sigh, "Look, I'm not really interest in these things, but I don't have any good choices from the start." She muttered.

"Any particular reason why you're sent by him?" Yanagi asked.

Kana stared him in shock when she heard 'reason'. Yep, she never intended to spill information about that and he was asking that to her. She answered in really small voice, "Hacking."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, hacking! I need to hack the data base of the school!!" She loudly repeated.

"Wow, really?" Niou sounded surprised.

Jackal looked amazed to the girl, "That was way too cool."

Yagyuu pushed his spectacle and rolled his eyes toward the girl, "The school's network systems are perfect, I hardly believe that you can intrude the system easily."

Kana met his spectacle and looked back to her hand that rest on her laps, "Well… I can't say that I can't intrude." She looked the regulars, "Now, is that enough?"

"Do you think you'll be getting away that easily?" Niou asked as he stood front with his smirk.

Kana gulped again, "What do you mean by that?" She asked back with her pale feature.

His smirk widened, "I said, you'll be getting a small condition if you want this incident—"

"And what that might be?" Kana shorted replied.

Niou exchanged smirk with Yanagi and the rest knew that it would feel bad for the girl.

The next day after the incident...

"A manager?" The bluish haired boy with his eyes looking at Yanagi asked.

"Yes, for the time being, we will have a manager with us. What do you think?" He spoke while the other regulars were in the court as they both on the edge having a small chat.

The bluish haired boy fixed his gaze toward the court in front, "I don't mind, but that's unlike you to recruit a manager."

"Well, it's not a normal manager."

"I'm not interest in recruiting a psychotic manager at least."

He chuckled, "In short, she was a hacker."

"A she?"

"Yes. A female. We'll introduce you after the practice." He smirked cunningly.

"Hm…" He murmured and he was a little confused with the conversation, but he didn't bother it and walked to the court and joined with the rest of the regulars.

A long 2 hours ended and the practice was over. The regular had talked with each other and they all decided to gather in the locker room. As for Kana, she was in the big, big pinch. She had cursed herself more than 3 times because of her stupid ness and now she had to be a manager for the Rikkaidai.

First, the Hyotei was a bothersome and now added with the Rikkaidai, one and another… She thought desperately while she walked around the locker room with her bag still slung on her shoulder. "Suck to be me." She murmured and now she had no choice but to agree with the condition from the trickster. But because of her stubbornness she now decided to sneak out from the locker when a door opened.

"Don't try to run away, Mizuki Kana." A sly voice sounded.

"Ugh…" She stepped back slowly when the regulars came in together and stood up in crowd. Kana looked toward them and crossed her hands while letting out a sigh, "Why do you want me to become a manager anyway? I'm sort of useless you know."

"Because you had experienced as a manager in Hyotei right?"

"Yeah I am—wait. How do you about know that?!" She demanded, "And how can you know my name before I told you?!" She added.

"Don't underestimate our data-man Mizuki-san." Jackal interfered, "He's a demon after all."

Kana looked at him and nodded in agreement secretly. "I can guess that." Then she looked around, "So, why did you want me to be here? It's getting late."

"Our captain wants to meet you before agreeing." Marui said as he blew a bubble that smell like an apple flavor, "Don't worry."

Kana sweat dropped, "That's exactly what I've been worrying." She took the chance and slipped out from the locker but again, when a person came in. She accidentally bumped him.

"Ouch!!"

"Oh, sorry." A soft apologetic voice sounded.

"Oh, never mind." Kana successfully ran away and gave a tongue-out toward the rest of regulars before she ran. The regulars were about to catch her but, because the captain was in front of them, so no one would dare.

"Where's she you said?" The captain asked softly.

It was silent that took the place, but the curly black haired boy began, "The one you bump earlier." Akaya replied while he pointed the place where the girl and the captain bumped each other, "She's escape."

"Escape? Do you force her to become a manager?" The captain demanded.

Niou smiled, "No, you're mistaken. She will come here tomorrow." He said. "Or else."

Nana walked like a godzilla attacking the city, she tried to be calm, but she couldn't. But luckily, there were no crowds so no one will hear it anyway, "Atobe!" She cried out when she held her mobile phone beside her ear. She let out a sigh afterwards, "I'll be going there AGAIN tomorrow."

Kana can imagine his haughty grin on the end, "Great, I'm counting on you Kana."

Kana bid him good night and hung the phone annoyingly. This is going to be a really hard work for her. Even she didn't come to that Rikkai, she would come soon later or her secret would be revealed by the data-freak demon. She cursed softly and tried to open her apartment door.

"Eh?" The door wasn't lock. She quickly found her eyes glanced to the sandals. "That Nana…" She groaned and closed the door crudely.

She walked to the living room and found a similar face like her. It was no other than her twin sister, Mizuki Nana. She walked behind the couch and poked her head lightly, "You've come in the right time. I'm in the bad mood right now."

"Hei Kana! I just come to visit once a week and now you're being rude to me"

Kana took a piece of her cookies in a jar that she baked other times,"Yeah, yeah… Keep intruding my holy place and no more helping the next time we meet."

"Sorry!! I just can't help but to come here without you're permission—and gosh! You're place weren't that bad at all. Even it's easy to unlock your keys." She looked awe to every corner, "Maybe I should rent one as well."

"Wait. It's not a happy thing to live alone especially I'm in Hyotei right now." I muttered and joined her in the couch while the TV still in on, "And one more thing. How the hell you can open my door?!"

"My, my… You're my twin sister. You're a hacker and I could do that sometimes too." She replied with a smirk painted on her face.

"Well, seriously. You're a half genius then."

"Only half?"

"I'm the other half."

Another next day after school...

"I knew it." He stood in front of the girl who was pissed off for some time. He added, "Thanks for coming again." He grinned at the end.

Kana tilted her head since her height wasn't that tall and glared him, "What do you supposed to mean by that?" She raised her eyebrows while crossing her hand.

"No, nothing."

Kana looked around and only found some of the regulars. "So, I just need to say 'hello, I'm Mizuki Kana and now I'm the manager' like that?"

"The first condition I want to say that," He led the girl to seat on the chair and he stood in front of her, facing her directly; "You'll be Rikkai student if you're becoming a manager."

Kana looked surprised, "What the? I'm going to lie?!"

"Well, isn't that obvious? People will think that you are a spy if you said you're a Hyotei." He said while he exchanged smile with Marui.

The red haired boys with bubble gum scent walked behind the girl's chair and leaned back, "Two: don't sneak away like last time. In other words, stay close with us in about 20 meters radius for the farthest."

"The hell?!" Kana squeaked, "That's definitely not going to work."

"It will, Mizuki," A flat tone sounded, "That's one thing that we could see how you can be a manager for us." He added.

"That's nuts." Kana murmured, "Absolutely."

"Call it whatever you want," Niou told, "Three: You must behave like a true first year student please. You're pretty rude despite you're only a first year."

Kana snorted at that statement. "Hai, Niou-SENPAI" She said and emphasis on the suffix.

"Midget."

"What's going on?"

They all turned around to hear the voice of the one person; they were greeted at the door with the famiKanar looking smile and soft, gentle voice. Yanagi with his usual thing, he approached the captain and drew him near the girl who sat. Kana with her little sigh on her heart stood up and bowed.

"My name is Mizuki Kana, first year." She tilted her head and met his bluish eyes, "As you can see, they offered me to become a manager."

The captain looked at her from head to toe and smiled, "You sure with that?"

Kana nodded softly, "Well, it's only for a short term—ouch!" She felt a pain on her arm that being pinched by the trickster intentionally from her side, "I mean for a while." She squeezed some smile.

The captain offered a hand shake, "I'm the captain, Yukimura Seiichi." He introduced.

Kana took the hand and shake, "Thank you."

After the practice over, Nana went as usual route to home, she felt vibrate from her mobile phone, so she held the phone to see who called her. She frowned.

"Kana how's the hacking works?" Atobe asked as a daily after school thing to do for him checking his dear manager about his request.

Kana held her emotional deep inside and spoke, "It works pretty well, no one found out yet."

She heard a chuckle on the end, "I can't believe if you're a hacker now."

Nana raised my eyebrows, "Well; it doesn't change anything if you believe it or not. All it matters: I didn't hate it." She opened her door and now there was no weird thing on her door. She went inside and closed the door with her one hand and the other still holding the phone beside her ear, "By the way, do you ever meet the captain before?"

"No, I didn't." He replied, "Why are you asking that?"

"No, just asking."

The same next day...

Nana now began her manager-work in Rikkaidai. She felt really hopeless, a Hyotei girl like her and added a Half Rikkadai tennis club manager now, she couldn't guess what's on her life. Even though she felt hopeless, she too felt excited, since she never seen a weird combination of team like this before, so she might enjoyed as a 'fake' manager for now.

"Yukimura-senpai, don't burden your left hand."

"Sanada-senpai, add some smile."

"Marui-senpai, hit more to the left please."

"Kirihara-senpai, be careful not to hit the opponent badly."

"Jackal-senpai, it's already bold, so don't shave it."

"Yagyuu-senpai, lower your knee a bit when you do that move."

"Niou-senpai, don't do that pose. It's annoying."

She stopped for a while and then she stared to the data-freak, "Yanagi-senpai, the data from the last month and now had been compared. It's only 0.6 much difference between the two." Kana handed him the papers and she fixed her gaze again toward the tennis court with full of regulars in action once more.

Yanagi looked at her in disbelief, "You are working really well, is this how you work as a manager in Hyotei?" He muttered in a little small voice, thus no one could hear except her.

Kana glanced at him while her hand holding book and a pen, "Well, yeah—I mean yes." She glanced at the watch on her left arm, "Looks like it's time."

Yanagi smiled toward the girl and told the regulars to stop practicing for more than 2 hours long. The break took place and Kana pushed trolley of drinks toward the regular's spot.

"Here." Kana gave the drinks toward them and she took a glance once more on her book and research some more. She stood beside the group and leaned on the wall.

"Thank you." Yukimura smiled toward the girl who gave him a drink.

Kana smiled back welcomed and then she fixed back to the book.

"Kana-chan that's awesome you know." Marui began, "That wasn't an easy job to discover our weakness in short time."

"Yeah, I agree." Jackal added, "But, put the shaving things aside." He sweat dropped.

"Are you going home after this?" Niou smirked.

Kana tilted her head from looking the book, "Yep." She lied as she closed her book and bowed, "I'll take my leave then." She put her book in her bag and waved the boys.

"Want me to walk you home?" Marui suggested.

Kana slightly turned her head, "No, I'll be fine alone." She closed the door.

The others decided to prepare for going back home too. After a few minutes, they all parted outside the school gates. Niou was with Yagyuu, Marui with Jackal and Yanagi with Sanada. Akaya walked home alone while Yukimura was still inside the school area.

As for Kana, she had lied to them, no. It's Niou who suggested that she could take some data after her task as a 'manager' finished. So she was wondering around the back yard near the tennis court and she found herself in the same locker room again. This time, she opened her laptop and sat comfortably because it would take a little longer time to take some data-base.

"I guess this is wasn't much as last time." She murmured as she had beaten one of the systems about the university information. She burnt it inside a CD and about to take more hacking work when a door slightly opened.

"Mizuki-san?"

Kana quickly noticed the voice and turned her head slightly to see the figure, "Oh, Yukimura-kun." She greeted with a small smile.

"What are you doing at this late?" he asked as he approached the girl slowly, but sure.

Kana noticed his moves and quickly she closed her laptop, "I want to finish some parts for tomorrow practice, so I can take all easy tomorrow." She smiled and stood up, "And how about you Yukimura-kun?"

"It's been a long time, since I walked around the school at night." He said with a weak smile.

Kana mouthed an 'oh' and she didn't bother to ask more. Rather than that, she needed to go home before the moon rose up into the night sky. "Uhm, I'll take my leave then." She bowed and passed him.

He grabbed the girl's arm and smiled, "Looks like I need to escort you home."

Kana was silent for a moment and smiled, "If that doesn't bother you. Thank you."

He smiled back and walked side by side with Kana outside the school. For the first time, she walked beside a beautiful boy that she now realized that his face was more beautiful than any girls—err boys she met in Hyotei. And for the first time she was escorted home by a boy—by walking.

"Thank you Yukimura-kun." She muttered as she stopped in a park with no one was around at that time. She nodded as a bid, "This far is enough."

He smiled in puzzled, "I can walk you until home you know."

Kana shook her head softly, "No, it's okay. I still need to buy things anyway." She added.

He then let out a sigh and smiled weakly, "Okay then, see you tomorrow." He bid the girl and walked opposite way from her.

Kana stared at his figure until he was unseen. Then she let out a big heavy sigh, "God… This is tiresome to be a good girl every time I talk with the Rikkai regulars." She muttered. Then she stretched her arm above her head while walked home.

Three days passed like a wind and the condition almost finished. Kana was happy at that time until the trickster gave another stupid condition after the end of the practice with the regulars around him.

"Are you serious?!" Kana yelled as she tapped her feet furiously while her hand crossed together, "Don't joke around me, Niou-SENPAI." She said as she gave an emphasis on the end as a usual thing.

"No, I'm not." He said while he grinned, "Right guys?"

They all nodded in agreement except the vice president who stood in silence.

Sanada began, "Yukimura wouldn't mind about it either, but talking behind him wasn't a good idea. Especially he already sees her as a Rikkai student."

Kana nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I feel really guilty if I add more than this."

"We're saying is, you should come tomorrow. Simple?"

Kana dropped her jaws, "Must I remind you I'm a _Hyotei_?"

"Like people will figure that out." He added.

"Yeah, no one will. But god will know it." Kana groaned.

Yanagi gave a little more push, "The payment and others will be our responsibility."

"Right! Deal me in!!" Kana quickly responded as she had a sudden cheerful tone.

Man, that's easy. Niou smirked and exchange smile with Yanagi. The rest of the regulars smiled and they were now addicted to this black haired Hyotei student. They don't know why, close with her was not bored at all. As for Kana she was likely felt the same. But she doesn't want to admit that she enjoyed their company every time.

"Tomorrow at 1 right?" Kana asked once more as she had small coughed on the end.

"Good." Jackal gave thump up toward the girl and patted her head.

"I'll meet you 2 minutes before that." Kana said as she bid the whole regulars and walked away. She closed the door behind her and let out a sigh when she heard a voice.

"Are you alright Mizuki-san?"

Kana tilted her head a little and smiled, "I'm fine."

"By the way, are you going too?" He asked while he held the knot door.

Kana moved aside and about to go, "Yes, they just don't know when to stop asking me to go." Kana muttered and gave a peace sign on him, "If you too, see you tomorrow." Kana waved him and walked away.

"See you." He murmured.

In the morning, Nana felt something fishy inside her head. A small coughed when she woke up, she put her hand on her temple and let out a sigh, "I think I know what this is called." She murmured and pulled out a mobile phone and dialled Nana's number.

"Nana, I have a small request."

The morning passed and the day came out.

"Hei!" the girl waved to some of the boys that already came in time, for she was coming really 2 minutes before the time. She was gasping for her breath a little as she leaning over to catch her breath, "Well, everyone's here yet?"

Niou nodded and grinned, "You look pretty cute with that." He pointed to the girl who used black v neck top with black skirt. She had small bag swung on her shoulder.

"That's funny that you just noticed it." She stuck her tongue out toward him playfully.

"I'll take back my words." He murmured.

The captain went closed to the girl with puzzled, "Hello Mizuki-san."

She smiled, "Oh, hello Yukimura-kun." She looked around and bid the others.

Yukimura looked at her hair and her features. Something missing here, he thought as he called her and spoke, "Are you… Mizuki-san?"

The girl gave a surprise face and chuckle, "Of course I am, Yukimura-kun."

Yukimura smiled.

After they all had gathered, they began to go out together to eat lunch and played in amusement park. Yes, they all had been planned to go to the amusement park to welcome the new manager and because they felt grateful to get a really awesome manager for this past days. After the end of the day, some of them walked home or continued to go wondering on some shops streets and sport shops. As for the girl, she was bidding the others good bye, since she had to go home before 6.

"Let me walk you home Mizuki-san." Yukimura asked.

The girl nodded softly, "Thank you very much." She walked beside him.

After a few minutes passed, the two arrived in front of an apartment and Yukimura had realized something. So he decided to tell to the person directly or he would probably regret.

"Sorry, but you're not Mizuki Kana isn't?" He asked with a smile.

She only gazed on his eyes and then she spoke, "How do you know?" She led him to go into the lift and stop on the third floor.

"Mizuki Kana never wanted to be escort home until her house." He replied softly.

She chuckled lightly, "Oh, I can guess that." She said and stopped in a room with sign '303' and she took out a key, "Since you're here, stay for a small chat." She offered with smile.

"I'll do that." Yukimura said nonchalantly.

She opened the door and led the wavy blue haired boy in. She locked the door silently and walked to the kitchen. She found the boy looking every corner of the room as she put a tray of tea cup on the table.

"For you're future information, I'm Kana's twin sister, Nana." She introduced herself as she gave him a cup of tea and took a seat across the table.

He took a seat and stared her, "Oh, no wonder you're face was really similar with her."

Nana chuckled as she put away her wig, "The only different is: I had shorter hair than her."

He smiled, "And where's she?"

"Getting impatient aren't you…" Nana muttered as she sipped her tea carefully. She put the cup and gave a puzzled eyes toward him, "Tell me something first, why is Kana going out with Rikkaidai student as she's a Hyotei student?"

"Hyotei?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes, she's pure Hyotei student." Nana added as she took a sip again, "Maybe there's a reason behind all this." She murmured against the cup.

"I think I can guess who knew about it already." He smiled.

Nana smiled back. He's so damn calm, she thought as she looked the clock wall, "Right, let's go to the next topic." She stood up and signaled him to follow her. Nana opened a door of a room quietly and let the boy came in. "Now, as you can see, she's pretty sick. So she asked me to go." She let out a small sigh, "I thought she never had been so care about an agreement."

He murmured a little and he gazed the sleeping girl, "Did she tell you that she's a manager of our team?"

Nana shocked, "What?! She —manager —Rikkaidai?!" She held her temple, "Gosh. That does explain everything then."

He didn't comment yet and waited her to say more.

She crossed her arms, "I bet you don't know she's actually a manager of Hyotei team too. That's why she pushed herself to work on both sides."

He was a little surprised and let out a small low chuckle, "I can see that."

Nana looked to her watch once more and glanced to the boy, "Yukimura-kun, I leave Kana to you for a moment. I have a small meeting." She winked at the boy and closed the door in a hurry.

Yukimura barely talked back as her figure had out from his sight. He let out a sigh and glanced to the girl who slept peacefully on the bed with the bed sheet up to her shoulder. He looked around and found many books and her laptop on her desk. He found the book that she always hold and wrote there. He decided to see for a bit so he sat across the desk and flipped through the book slowly.

A few hours later...

"Uhm…" Kana murmured as she moved her body slowly to the other side of the bed. She blinked once and tried to open her eyes wide. She straightened her body and sat properly while her body half covered by the bed sheet. She yawned and brushed her eyes involuntarily.

"Better?"

"Yeah, totally better after resting for a whole day—"She quickly turned her head to the desk, and surprised, "Yukimura?!!!"

"Hello." He smiled and put the book back on the desk and approached the girl. He then checked her temple with his hand, "It seems the fever gone."

Kana had fainted blush on her cheeks and she quickly asked to hide it, "Why are you doing here? No. How do you know I'm here?"

"Nana told me."

"Whoa. First time someone can different us."

He laughed at the statement.

"If you talk with Nana that means you know who I really am right?" Kana asked in rather hopeless voice. She didn't want him to know she was lying all this past days. It might hurt him and she can't be his friend anymore.

"Yes. All."

Kana let out a sigh, "Then I don't need to pretend anymore."

"Of course. But not you who got the punishment. But them, for keeping a secret behind me." He smiled mischievously.

Kana again, she surprised, "Your smile might scarier than when you're mad."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He replied softly.

The next day practice after school...

"I believe all of you will be running 100 laps afterwards, because of keeping something behind me for these past days." Yukimura said with smile in the court after the practice ended in the next day.

The regulars were shocked; they rolled their eyes toward Kana.

'_Peace man. Peace.'_ Kana gave a v sign on her right hand and smiled cheekily.

"Eh!!!" Marui groaned.

"125?"

The other regulars started to agree before he added until 150 laps.

He smiled for the last time, "I won't be checking the cameras since I trust you all, so good day and see you tomorrow." Yukimura added, "I'll be taking Mizuki home."

Niou twitched.

Yanagi smiled.

"I hardly believe you're a rather brutal honest, fierce attitude despite your handsome cool appearance." Kana commented as she smiled walking home with him by her side while the regulars had to run those laps or until the cow goes home.

"Oh my, I won't be like that if they didn't do anything wrong," He replied and stared to the girl softly, "But since they hide something from me, I need to give a little punishment."

Kana's eyes widened, "A little?" she thought in her mind. But glancing at Yukimura, it seemed as if he was not too serious at all. "Whoa, that's somewhat cool." She gave another comment.

He chuckled lightly seeing the girl beside him, "And you're somewhat… delicate?"

"Well, there are more words that you could describe me than that." Kana muttered as she poked his hand playfully, "For example, cute, interesting, weirdo, idiot, thickhead, ignorant, slow, airhead, stubborn… etc."

"You admit that?"

"Of course not," Kana quickly replied, "Although sometimes I admit it because it's the truth."

He laughed and patted the girl's head, "I choose interesting then."

Kana glanced at him and smiled proudly, "Thank you."

Kana stopped in front of her apartment and faced him for the last time, "Thank you for walking me home, Yukimura-kun." Kana smiled, "And looks like I finished what I need in Rikkaidai."

He raised his eyebrows and flustered, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Kana gave a low chuckle, "In short: My condition is over, so I don't have any reason to come."

He looked her in sad feature, "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah, and one more thing because I afraid that I could be attract more to Rikkai if I let myself going there too often." She added and poked her head lightly, "Just give me those man of yours a little bye."

"You're not going to say it by yourself?"

"It's cooler that way."

"You should stop acting like that or you'll be regretting later."

Kana winked as she held her knot door, "There's no way I'll be regretting things every second and besides, I'm not a person who like to regret." She opened the door slightly.

"Kana"

"Hm?" She stopped and faced him, "You have some guts to call my first name. What is it?" She raised her eyebrow at him with puzzled face.

"Can I come to visit some other times?" He smiled.

"Of course. If you don't mind, please bring some cakes too," She laughed, "And also…" a tiny line of red appeared on her face, "How can you say that without blushing anyway?"

He looked surprised, "Oh? I don't know you can be shy." He smiled.

Kana scratched her hair a little, "And I don't know you're like that Yukimura—"

"You can call me Seiichi if you want."

A long moment before she replied gladly, "Sure, it's simpler and cooler too."

A few weeks later...

"Kana-chan you're evil!!!" The red haired boy came rushing toward the girl who he accidentally detected her in 100 meters far from his position.

Kana stepped back a little and looked toward the group of boys who had likely had the same purpose as her, going home after-club, "Well, look whose talking, cuties." Kana poked his arm and stuck her tongue out playfully, "Besides, I know you all had been trained to run 500 laps every now and then."

"Yo!" Niou greeted with a hand.

"Hei trickster," Kana smiled, "Are you all going home?" She asked as she found the regulars in front of her now. It was only a week after the incident, Kana often meet them when she went home alone.

Yagyuu pushed his spectacle lightly and let a small smile, "Yes, it is."

"Well, I guess, I need to sort out some idiots in the tennis street." Kana muttered while she looked at her fist in a small annoyed look.

"What idiots that you're going to sort out?" Yanagi asked as he came out front.

Kana smirked knowingly, "Yanagi-kun, I think you should stop asking me if you already know the answer." Kana muttered as she swung her bag.

"Can we stick today? We don't have much thing to do after this." Niou muttered as he had exchanged smile with the others about this and especially he had already knew his captain too much.

Kana twitched her eyebrows, "I don't think it—"

"Don't worry; we're not coming there to pick a fight."

"Even if you did, I don't really care about it anyway." Kana muttered as she led the boys to the street court. "But remember: They bite."

They laughed in the last statement.

As they all step into the street court that been take control with the Hyotei regulars, they all looked in pretty awe. Even Kana let out a sigh when she looked the four courts was used only for the regulars to practice. All she wanted was a peace at home and sleep. Now she need to stay watch the idiots and now extra plus carefree guys glued behind.

A haughty atmosphere presence appeared.

Kana shook her head hopelessly and she approached him.

"Arn, what we have here…"

"Atobe, don't comment too much unless you want your beloved team beaten up to pulp by them. Or at least, beaten up to ash." She mocked, "Put that aside, I want to go home and you ask me to come here when the court was all used by all the regulars?"

He fixed his gaze toward the girl in front, "I thought you had finished the work."

Kana narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't meet them." She patted his shoulder, "Besides, I don't hate it."

As the Hyotei regulars gave a dagger glare toward the Rikkaidai regulars, Kana had been pretty enjoyed the pecuKanar scene that could be once-in-the-life time thing. So she stayed back and enjoyed the show. Some of them trying to play one-on-one and doubles, even Hyotei doesn't have any chance to win; they just play around with them. To be honest, they all had pretty fun with the Hyotei and the Hyotei itself must be too.

"Kana, don't you get tired?"

A voice reached to her sense and she tilted her head, "I did, but I only can watch." She muttered as she leaned on her knees when she sat on the audience seat watching the in afar.

Yukimura Seiichi smiled toward the girl who watched the courts that being used by the Niou-Yagyuu pair and Shishido-Ohtori pair. The second one used by Atobe and Sanada. The others only stand aside to see the match. "Did you play?"

"Tennis?" she asked and she rolled her eyes toward his, "I play."

"Interesting." He sounded surprised.

"Bleh, I just felt bad after beating every single regular in Hyotei, so I didn't play anymore." She muttered annoyingly and let out sigh, "So, the coach pick me as a manager."

"I think I know what that coach meant."

"And either I am."

Oshitari Yuushi glanced at the two people who sat far from the court chatting with each other. He decided to check on them. Well, it was one because Atobe always being over-ignorant toward Kana.

Kana noticed the blue kansai boy and she smirked.

"You're not going to play?" Oshitari gave a look toward the captain of Rikkaidai.

He smiled, "No, thanks."

Then he gave a look toward the girl, "And you too?"

"I'm tired, sleepy, lazy and others reasons." Kana muttered boringly as she gave him narrow eyes, "Why don't you give me some shows?"

Oshitari chuckled, "Atobe had been making one," He said, "Beside, I'm now interest with…" He gave a grin toward Yukimura, "Someone."

Kana found his eyes staring to Seiichi and she immediately took a conclusion, "Well, I thought you're not into _'that'_ stuffs…" Kana muttered while she looked the both boys.

Oshitari poked her head lightly and cleared his throat, "Yes, I'm definitely not. By the sway, don't take things too fast Kana-chan. In case you forgot, I like girls with slender legs." He warned and walked off.

Kana stared to his retreating figure and she began to stand up, "I'm going to escape now, do you want to join me?" Kana asked as she swung her bag on her shoulder.

He smiled, "Not a bad idea at all."

As the two walked away silently, a cunning smile painted on the trickster and he pulled a mobile phone on his pocket after a match with the Hyotei and typed something on. Kana walked beside him while she let a small yawn and started to feel some drowsiness coming to her.

"You look beat."

"Yeah, it's almost a week without 8 hours sleeping." Kana answered as she looked to the road carefully, "And sometimes I need to pull all-nighter because of them."

"That's not a good thing."

She hummed in acknowledge.

He then smiled toward the girl softly as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ears while she was complaining about her worse days. He didn't know what possessed him; he can't help but to touch her, to be closed with her, talk with her and tried to know her better.

"And the last thing, Nana had chosen to move to Rikkaidai next semester." She muttered.

"What a surprise." He sounded surprised a little, "How about you?"

"She's fine with that and I'm fine with that." She said as she stared to his bluish eyes, "That's because I don't need to pay the school fee because I'm attend with scholarship."

"Quite clever you're then."

Kana laughed, "Nah, I'm stupid in math."

As the conversation continued he felt vibrate from his mobile phone on his pocket and he immediately picked it. He opened a message and read:

[Havin' fun with runaway? Tell me something. You're transparent buchou. XD

He smiled to the message and he quickly replied.

[You'd figure it out soon enough. Don't make me tell you. See you.

He put his mobile phone inside his pocket again.

"Let me guess, Niou right?" Kana guessed as she pointed him half smirked, "He had some kind of seventh sense or something." Kana muttered.

Did she have some sort of latest sense? He thought while he smiled, "True."

"Put that aside. Want to company me to ice cream shop? She asked as she pointed her chin.

He was a little surprised, "Well, I prefer to visit you're place."

She glared at him, "I never—knew you're a little…" She stopped and waved her hand to erase the words, "Forget it, if you're going to visit my house, bring some foods. There's nothing edible at my place."

He chuckled, "Sure, I'll treat some nice cakes for today."

Kana smiled brightly and clapped her hand, "Thanks a bunch Seiichi!!"

His smiled widened hearing his name out from her mouth for the first time. He then leaned forward and pecked her cheek lightly. Kana stopped and she quickly stepped back and a hint of blush appeared on her face.

"W-what was that for?!" She asked, looking horrified. She touched her cheek.

"That's an extra." He muttered. Kana blushed as she walked quickly ahead from him, but he could easily pace himself with the girl. He then spoke apologetically, "Don't get mad."

Kana pinched his cheek while slowing her pace and pulled it hard, "YOU!!!"

"Ouch! That's hurt!" He said, sounded hurt.

Kana tucked her tongue out, "Your fault for making me embarrassed."

He laughed and walked with her until they arrived in her apartment. He probably had known she was a person who didn't get all too-hard think. From today onwards, he always thought:

I've decided…

She's the _one_.

I will always beside her now and then. 

The one I'll give my love for….

...This is when the fate had begun to work in the first meeting…

-owari-

26/6/2007


End file.
